Two Faced Lovers
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Because of her past, Rin's now wanting to change to be a sweet-kind of type of a girl. But Rin gets bullied instead. (Un)fortunately Rin didn't fight back because of her purpose. While Len, a new student in her class, is a mystery to Rin. He was the only one who was kind of her. And it's making Rin somewhat curious about him. Little did she know that Len's true identity was...


**HELLO~**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared***

**...**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared***

**... S-so, I c-create a n-new st-story...**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared***

**W-why are y-you guys g-glaring at me l-like that?**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared + Hissed + Swore***

**Okay, s-stop that! That' s scary! Your scaring the readers!**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared + Hissed + Swore + Cursed***

**... B-by the way, E-enjoy! Guys, disclaimer, p-please...**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared + Hissed + Swore + Cursed***

**... N-nevermind, I'll do the d-disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I need to tell you?**

* * *

**RIN'S POV**

"Hah! What a loser!"a girl spat on me, "You want me to punch you again?"

I just looked at her, being not scared I am, I just stood there. But I can't, so I just acted all scared and terrified like a girl.. wait I'm a girl. I'll explain later why I must acted like all scared, terrified, and all, but not now, 'cause there was a bitch that I must tricked first so she can butt off!

"P-please, n-no..."I lied, acting all stuttering and scared, Puh-lease~ I can even punch her easily, but I remind you, I can't. If they know who I really am, they will stick their noses out of me.

"Too late~"she smirked as she planted a punch at my stomach.

I fake coughed, actually, that didn't hurt at all. But I just acted like it was hurt and so painful and stuffs, bleh. Why must I be a like this again? Oh yes, because of that damn guy! Ugh! I want to punch someone right now! I want to kick, punch, or even KILL someone, but sadly, it's illegal. I wish killing isn't illegal anymore! Why must there be rules in this world. Rules my ass. Rules are meant to be brake. But I CAN'T UGH! If only I didn't hear that guy's advice, I could've killed this girl who punched me! If only I didn't like him!

Ahem, anyway, me and the bitch were at some alleyway, so no one noticed us. That explained why they were no one helping me... Well, actually, no one even give a damn shit care about me except my families of course!

"I don't want to see your face again, _Pretty_."she said sarcastically.

Me neither, ugly bitch.

Then the girl left me all alone in the alleyway, alone. ALL ALONE.

"Cursed you damn, bitch..."I hissed.

I was sitting on the ground, hugging my knees, so I can thinking clearly. No scars, bruises, my skin was just, unharmed. IF only they know the real me. IF only I didn't act all weak and stuffs, my life will be easier. No one will do this to me.

I was still sitting on the ground, cursing and swearing, but no one was there to listen. I just leant against the wall, looking up to the sky.

"Why must I be like this?"I asked myself.

I groaned. I scratched my hair making it messier while gritting my teeth until-

"Are you alright?" a hand popped in front of my face. I looked up to see who it was. It was a boy with the same hair colour and eyes with mine. His eyes were full of concern.

**~Prologue~**

This boy was trying to help ME. I repeat, ME, Kagene Rin. Now that is new.

Ok, calm down Rin, breath in, then out. Act like usual, like usual, like usual, usual-

"I-I-I'm a-alright... T-thank you..."I said, acting stuttered again. I'm a good actress, no?

"Here, let me help you."he said. He grabbed my wrist then pulled me up on my feet. I then stood up, dusting my uniform and acting all weak. "Are you really fine? You look scared."he said with the concern voice.

I told you I'm a good actress.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine... er..."I trailed off then looked at him. He looked at me confused first. Then he had that 'Oh I forgot' look.

"Sorry, my name is Kagami Len, you can call me Len. And you?"he asked back.

Act weak, Rin, WEAK. "R-Rin... K-Kagene Rin..."I introduce myself, "N-nice t-to meet y-you..."I added.

He smiled warmly to me -people never did that to me, except my families- "Nice to meet you too Rin-chan!"he said cheerfully. "Hey, are you from the Crypton High School?"he asked.

How did he know? Was he stalking me or something? Oh, wait, I wore my school uniform, of course he knew that. I then looked at him and noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing my school uniform too, boy's uniform exactly.

"Y-yes, are you a-attending that school t-too?"I asked back.

He smiled again, "YUP! Am now. I'm new there!"he cheered, "Why don't we go to school together, Rin-chan?"he offered. I just looked at the ground, nodded, remind you if you forgot, I was acting! "Great, let's go~!"he declared while pulling my hand. Being a good actress I was, I blushed so I looked like a REAL weak girl. If only I am ME, I just pulled away and giving him bad words, sadly I can't. I don't want to be with the likes of him. I warn you, life will be worser if you with the likes of him. I don't want to have any relations with this guy!

Why am I acting all weak?

I have my reasons, thank you very much.

"Hey, Rin-chan. Which class are you in?"he snapped me out. I shook my head then looked at him. He rose an eyebrow, "Well?"

"C-class 2-6..."I answered.

"SWEET!"he cheered, "That's my class too!"

Oh god...

* * *

**Guys...?**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared***

**Please don't be mad...**

**Vocaloids: *Death Glared***

**I know you're mad because of me creat- Oh wait, It's already done. Ahem, sorry about that, it's just, we have this... problems, so I'll do the talk, ok? Sorry for the short chapter, but this IS a prologue. And prologue IS short, so no protest or else. If you want Chapter one, just go down and you'll see the review box. Oh, and don't forget to follow or favorite! I will update chapter 1 ASAP!**


End file.
